


Children of the Golden Stag and Gray Wolf

by phobphil



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: AU- Game of Thrones, Gen, Sand Babies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 16:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phobphil/pseuds/phobphil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stand alone drabbles for TIPWY-verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Children of the Golden Stag and Gray Wolf

_People always saw what they wanted to see._

_Rosa let them._

_She would not gain much from it, but she had nothing to lose either._

_She was just a Rose._

_Not a strong and tall Stag._

_Not a wise and deadly Dragon._

_Not even a swift and ferocious Direwolf._

_Just a bloody Rose with Steel Thorns._

_And it was her choice, no one had to made it for her._

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism welcome.


End file.
